Mutt Returns to the Medieval World
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: You asked for it! Mutt returns to Professor Henry Jones Sr.'s class and learns some skills we found he has in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: If I was Marion, I'd slightly own Indy, but unfortunately I am not Lucas/ Spielberg's creation, so don't own

Few years after the Orkney adventure, Mutt is once again thrust into Grandpa's class. Mutt learns to fence!

Chapter 1: Not Gonna Go when There's No Mutt!

"Mommy, no! I don't wanna!"

Marion sighed, "Henry, stop it!"

"What did I do, dear? You never call me that." Indy walked out o ff their room and placed the two suitcases on the couch.

"Not you, your son."

"Ah, the Third is giving us trouble again. Five year olds."

"It's not Henry; it's Mutt!" The kid said.

"Where did you come up with that name? We don't have any animals in the house." Indy reminded him.

"Gwandpa's dog. Don't wanna go 'cause he's not there anymore."

"I get it now!" Indy smacked his forehead . "It's the same obsession I had with the family dogs."

"The Jones boys and their dogs, I should've known." Marion muttered under her breath as the phone rang. " Hello? 'She picked it up.

"Hello, Marion, I've got a surprise for the Third if he's coming." Professor Jones Sr. said.

"Kiddo, Grandpa's on the phone!" "Gwandpa?"

"Guess what I have, Mutt?" He asked.

"What? What?"

"A puppy!" Indy and Marion could hear from the next room.

"I knew Dad would get him to come!" Indy said.

"Off to Cairo once again to find more artifacts!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If I was Marion, I'd slightly own Indy, but unfortunately I am not Lucas/ Spielberg's creation, so don't own

A.N. Susana is the daughter of Indy's sister who died, so slightly AU

Chapter 2 Grandpa's House

"Okay, class, we have a very special guest for the next few weeks. A few of your older siblings remember this guy as a baby. My son and his wife are on another trip to Cairo, so Junior's junior is here."

"Grandpa!" Mutt groaned, "sick! And Daddy hates being called 'Junior', you know that!"

"Where did we leave off, ah, yes, the Grail Quest. To tell you the truth, it's a real relic"

"Daddy had to get it to save Grandpa!" Mutt interjected.

"Yes, they've already heard that story. Now, what did the knights use as weapons?"

"Swords and shields, Professor." Susanna said as the professor winked.

--

"Hey, Grandpa!" Susanna called, knocking on the door.

"Hi, that was a good answer to get them involved."

"So, that's 'the Third'? I hardly recognized him!"

"Yes, well, I think it's time he learned some fighting skills; hie is a Jones after all."

--

"Ready to practice?" The professor asked Susana.

"Sure."

Mutt walked into the living room. "What's she doing here?" He asked

"Your cousin and I were practicing swordplay, but I think she needs a new opponent."

"A new what?"

"A new person to practice with." Henry handed off the sword to him. "Which is your stronger hand?"

"Right." He said.

"Place your left hand below your right, then and try swinging."

"It's too hard!" he said, knocking over a lamp Thankfully it didn't break.

"Try it with just your right hand on it." Mutt did. "Easier?"

"Yah!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: If I was Marion, I'd slightly own Indy, but unfortunately I am not Lucas/ Spielberg's creation, so don't own

Chapter 3 A Week Later

The fencing lessons with Susana became a regular routine in the evenings. Class became more boring as Indy and Marion return became nearer.

"Now I know how Daddy felt when Grandpa was toring for the book." Mutt confided in his cousin.

"Yah, Grandpa _toured all over the planet with that. He used to take Grandma with him, but left the siblings with Ms. Seymour, his old tutor."_

"_Boring! What's a tutor?_

"_It's like a teacher, but only he/she works to help students dot heir best work and doesn't teach the subject." Susana parried Mutt's blows. _

"_Oh, what?"_

"_Wait a few years. Hey, wanna try double handed and then single left?"_

"_Sure."_

"_It's better to be ambidextrous so you can beat the other person if need be."_

"_Ambi what?"_

"_It means you can use both your hands with the same strength."_

"_Ready to study?" Henry came into the living room. "You can watch TV." He told Mutt, who curled himself on the couch, the new puppy in his lap._

"_Okay!"_

_--_

_A Month Later_

"_Dad, we're back!" Indy called. "Dad? Not again! We can only lose you t othe Nazis for the Grail once!"_

"_Junior!" Henry popped out from behind the newspaper._

"_How many times have I asked you not to call me Junior!"_

"_Good to see you too, Indy." He tried top reiterate. _

"_Ready to go, kiddo?" He asked Mutt._

"_Daddy, guess what I got to do?" _

"_What?" He asked, giving him a huge hug._

"_I learned how to fence!"_

"_DAD, WHAT DID YOU DO!" "Oh, nothing, Junior."_

_Fin_


End file.
